The present invention provides a system for leveling a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle parked on uneven terrain.
In the past several years the use of recreational vehicles such as campers, vans, motor homes and the like has greatly expanded, in large measure taking the place of traditional camping equipment. Such vehicles are often parked in off-road locations such as established campsites or turnouts on the side of the road, and in fact their ability to function as living accommodations in such locations is one of their primary attractions. However, a common annoyance in such situations is that the vehicle is often not parked on level terrain and the vehicle as a whole is not level. This problem becomes more than merely an annoyance in vehicles containing many types of appliances such as refrigerators because such appliances may not work unless the vehicles are almost perfectly level.
Various systems have been proposed for use in leveling recreational vehicles and other types of vehicles on irregular terrain. The patent to McKeen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,681, illustrates a pneumatic ramp in which the air pressure can be adjusted to level the vehicle. The patent to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,087, illustrates a mechanism in which the distance between two ridges can be adjusted to level the vehicle. The patent to Wechter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,487, illustrates a ramp upon which a stop is located to prevent the vehicle from rolling back down the ramp. The patent to Tarr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,829, illustrates a ramp attachable to a frame at different locations for leveling purposes. All of these systems require the vehicle to be leveled by trial and error. No direct calibration mechanism is provided to insure that the vehicle is properly leveled.